


Until my mind caves in

by rapono



Series: Experiments [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alone, F/M, Forsaken, Going insane, One-sided affections, avoiding the inevitable, succubing to madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: It had happened to her, the anomaly. She was the only person in this trial. Still, Feng was determined, she wouldn't let that stop her from escaping.But why did it have to be him?





	Until my mind caves in

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, took forever for me to do another one of these, but both inspiration and motivation are fickle things.
> 
> EDIT: I removed the A Twist from the series since this one has no connection to it (no plot continuity), apart from theme.

When the fog cleared, the chill of a winter wind danced across Feng Min's skin, as the institute came into view. Rubbing at her exposed arms, she began to explore the dimly lit halls in search of either generator or companion.

The odd lack of either, combined with a sinking feeling in her gut, made to come to an unfortunate conclusion.

She'd was the victim of the anomaly. Feng Min was alone.

She let out a deep sigh, attempting to calm her quickly rising anxieties, replacing the feeling with a competitive determination. So what if she was alone? It only meant escaping would be more of a challenge, so she accepted it.

Still meant it'd take forever to find a generator.

Luckily, she managed to stumble upon one, getting to work on it immediately. As gear began to turn and the pistons started to move, Feng worried about the killer. She’d seen no sign of them, not even gracing their terror radius yet. Maybe it was the Shape. 

A quick search for a white mask came up fruitless. 

If not him, maybe Freddy or the Wraith. Either that, or she’d been lucky enough to stay away from them.

A light gasp, as she almost plugged the wrong wire in, only succeeding in giving her finger a slight shock. Placing the hurt digit in her mouth in an effort to ease the slight burn, she sighed, trying to stay calm. She needed to focus, get the generator done before getting found.

She was well over halfway finished, when her question was finally answered.

The presence of static arrived, sudden like a hurricane, licking at her feet and overloading her mind. The overwhelming urge to scream bubbled up in her chest, but despite her attempts to resist, her body gave in. Her wail echoed down the dim halls, as her mind began to fill with white noise.

Without a doubt, the doctor surely knew where she was. Knowing she had to leave, Feng ran down the hall, away from the nearing sound of his haunting laugh.

“Oh what a delight! It’s just you and me, Miss Min.” She caught a glimpse of him kicking her generator, just as she turned a corner. His voice was distorted and unnerving, just like his laughs.

Dread sunk in, as he confirmed her worst fear: she was, in fact, alone. Even worse, she was alone with the only killer she couldn’t hide from. 

With fear driving her forward, she kept running.

“Don’t you know there’s no running in the halls?”

His voice was closer, but a glance behind told her she was still out of his line of sight. There was still a chance she could lose him.

The static was getting stronger, as her mind began to reach the next breaking point. Knowing she was safe from its influence while inside a locker, Feng slipped into a nearby one, carefully closing the door behind her.

Now having a moment of rest, Feng slid into a seated position, relaxing in the relief from his influence. She knew she couldn’t hide within the locker forever, but for the moment, she relished in the peace.

Her peace was quickly crushed, as her heartbeat started to thrum in her ears. He was getting close, much too close, as soon she heard the sound of footsteps just outside the locker door.

Maybe he’d just walk by.

She could barely hear his strained breaths over the intense heartbeat. He wasn’t leaving.

“Hmm, the scratch marks stop right in front of this locker. How very, very interesting.”

The Doctor knew she was inside. He was trying to bait her out. 

They both knew he had all the time in the world to wait for her.

Feng remained stubborn however, but shifted herself into a more readied position, squatting and prepared to spring out. If he ever did open the locker, she at least wanted to try to get away.

Five minutes. It was about five minutes later, when the locker door was suddenly slammed open. Feng squeaked in surprise, the long wait catching her off guard, as the light of the killer's stain washed over her body.

Still, she was prepared, and no less than a second after being startled, she bolted out of the locker, diving between the Doctor’s legs. She winced as she hit the tiled floor, but gave herself no time to recover, and scrambled to her feet as she dashed away.

Feng could hear him laugh in amusement.

Damn it, she'd been too careless and desperate to enter the locker, she’d now spoiled the one place where she was safe from his maddening radius. Despite her effects to get away from him, she couldn’t seem to get far enough away, the buzzing static in her mind growing louder and louder.

Her heartbeat started to thump in her ears. The Doctor was closing the distance.

Spotting some beds she could hide behind, Feng checked behind her. Luckily, she remained out of his line of sight, so slowing her run to a walk, Feng tiptoed to her hiding place, praying to the entity that he wouldn’t find her.

Feng held her breath as his footsteps neared and her heart pounded in her ears. The footsteps paused, as he'd likely reached the end of her trail, and then proceeded at a slower pace. All was a bit too quiet, save for the restless noise filling her head. The was the distinctive squeak of a locker being opened, confirming Feng's fear that hiding in one was no longer an option.

She remained as still as possible, waiting, waiting, praying he wouldn’t check her little hiding spot.

Feng felt the hairs of the back of her neck stand up, heart threatening to burst from her chest. He was too close. He was going to find her. He was going to catch her.

And just like that, she heard the footsteps move away, the doctor growling in irritation.

Tension began to leave her, as relief started to flow into her veins. Too soon however, as she felt her jaw tense up, and her thoughts grew fuzzier.

So with just moments before the doctor left the room, Feng screamed, marking the next level of her descent into madness.

“Found you!”

All too suddenly, he filled her vision, his massive form towering over her. She stared up into his sickening eyes, her body threatening to give up and shut down. 

_Give up._

There was a voice inside her head now, drowning out her own thoughts. It was alien, but felt so enticing, its request so alluring. 

_Yes, she should give up._

No, those weren’t her thoughts, she didn’t want the doctor to catch her, not while she could still run. He was leaning down over her, hand outstretched, electricity flowing off of him and into her.

Fighting back the invasive thoughts for mental control, she forced herself to move, push past the paralyzing fear, turn and run.

There was a window just behind her, a barrier to put between herself and the killer. Hands grasping the sill, she heaved herself over, her vault interrupted as a large hand grasped her ankle.

That's when the panic set in.

Holding onto the window’s frame for dear life, Feng kicked and squirmed, desperately trying to free herself from his grasp. Her free foot found purchase, ramming itself into the Doctor’s wrist. With a grunt, she was freed, clambering out the window and bolting away with a burst of speed.

Feng ran aimlessly down halls and through rooms, unable to form a plan of escape. She just kept running, unable to trust her own thoughts, the inescapable static at her feet racing up into her veins.

_Give up. Stop running._

Legs aching, breathing heavy, Feng kept on running.

The Doctor appeared before her, causing a lost breath and almost a trip. Trying to find her footing and stop before she collided with him, Feng was pleasantly surprised when she phased right through him, causing the mad man to disappear with a familiar laugh. 

Just an illusion. She’d almost forgotten she would experience those.

_She should rest._

Feng slowed her run, until she was at a walking pace. She could really feel the aching now, her body thanking her for the moment of relief. Passing by a row a beds, Feng stopped. They'd be a great place to rest. 

Wait. That hadn’t been her voice.

_Rest._

The pounding started again, her heart screaming at her that death was too close. She’d been tricked.

Her ears started to ring as she forced her legs to run again. She had no destination, a discordant symphony of noise clogging up her head. Somewhere, anywhere, away from, _no, towards the doctor,_ no away, away, away, run, run, run!

Run, away.

Feng gripped onto those words as her shoes pounded the tiled floor, leaving an invisible trail behind her. 

Finally, after what felt like too long, she reached her final descent into madness. The sensation buzzed in her bones, filling up her lungs, before tearing open her jaw to release another scream.

And another, and another. 

Not that she could really hear them. Everything was too quiet, muffled and drowned out by the static invading and devouring every nook and cranny with her skull. Was she even running anymore?

_Stop running._

No, she wasn’t. She obeyed, crumbling to the floor, a disheveled mess. Hands gripping the sides of her head, more sound forced itself out her mouth, her vision dancing with silver and black spots. Her muscles twitched involuntary, skin tingling like pins and needles as electricity coursed through her.

Then she felt it, her heart racing. In the corner of her blurring vision, movement, a shape nearing. 

He was here.

Though the unbearable noise in her mind, she still managed to recognize the danger. This was it, he'd finally caught her, able to toy with her as her pleased. Adrenaline and fear raced through her veins, causing her body to tremble and shake. She was scared.

_Relax._

The trembling stopped, her body going slack as the humongous blurry form of the doctor knelt down before her. Her mind went blank, only taking in sensations as everything started to fade away. 

Something wet trickled down her cheek, before it was wiped away. There was an arm around her middle, keeping her from tipping over.

_Rest._

Everything went dark as Feng let her consciousness slip away.

* * *

Feng awoke with a throbbing headache, body laying limply on something soft. Everything ached and felt heavy with exhaustion and numbness, as she slowly began to recollect her last conscious moments.

Ah right, the doctor had finally caught her. She shivered, wondering what he possibly could’ve done to her while she was unconscious. 

Whatever, it was over now. With a tired sigh, Feng sluggishly moved to wipe the sleep from her eyes, before noticing something strange.

Wait, wasn’t that the ceiling of the institute?

The horror quickly setting in, Feng jolted upwards into a seated position, only for a large hand to coax her back into lying down.

“Shhh, it’s alright, lie back down.”

She was currently lying on one of the many hospital beds, stained bedsheets covering her up to her waist. The Doctor's hand continued to press down with a firm gentleness on her chest, Feng rigid and afraid to comply.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.”

That last statement catching her off guard, Feng gave in, finding her head laid upon his lap. She was uncertain how to feel about it, the action of resting one’s head on another's lap was something intimate, an action only done with family or lovers. In his lap however, there was a sinister edge it, the growing fear that she was sticking her head in a lions mouth was strong in her mind. She was easy prey and putty in his hands.

The Doctor stroked a hand through her hair, careful and meticulous. Feng felt her body relax into the comforting sensation, despite the lingering anxiety and distrust. It was nice, something she hadn’t felt in years, not since she’d left her parent's house. So she let her tension dissipate, relaxing as the Doctor had ordered, the feeling of exhaustion now apparent.

“Now rest, this will all be over soon.”

She felt his hands grasp the sides of her head, gripping her skull between them. Despite her fear quickly rising, she didn’t struggle, knowing it'd be useless in the end.

Electricity raced down his arms and into her, her head tingling and eye twitching as her thoughts were quickly drowned out by static and an electrical humming. She could feel him, inside her skull, a foreign presence taking control.

Feng closed her eyes to the image of him smiling over her, before her consciousness was plunged into nothingness.

* * *

This time, when Feng opened her eyes, she was met with the expected ever-night sky. She lay on the cold hard ground, on the edge of the pseudo forest, the glow of the campfire in sight. 

Slowly picking herself up from the dirt, Feng noticed her body felt a tad slack, a subtle numbness all over her. She felt oddly at peace, her mindset unusually optimistic, as she stood up and made her way to the fire.

The Doctor has clearly fucked with her head, leaving Feng with a sense of distrust towards her own thoughts. Was he still inside her head?

Attempting to push away such worries for now, Feng took a seat on one of the logs surrounding the campfire. Several heads turned to her at her arrival, many with variating degrees of concern.

“Hey Feng, where have you been?”

Quentin, the sweet boy. Despite his own constant poor state of wellbeing, he always put in the effort to care for others.

“Long trial, got unlucky and was the only one in the trial. Fucking doctor, I couldn’t get away, but he decided to fuck with me before putting me out of my misery.”

“That’s awful.”

“Eh, it’s whatever. Can’t really do shit about it.”

It wasn’t just whatever though.

Thankfully, no one pried for details, leaving Feng alone with (hopefully) her own thoughts. She had questions, but wasn’t yet willing to share her experiences to find the answers to them.

Another trial commenced, the fog rolling in and gobbling up a random assortment of four, relief flooding Feng as the fog left without her.

As the fire crackled, illuminating the faces of those around her, many whom which struck up conversations with each other, Feng couldn’t get the lingering fear out of her mind. She stared blankly into the undying flame, as if doing so would quell her anxieties and give her the answers she seeked. 

What the hell had the Doctor done to her?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few ideas for DocFeng prompts, but I could never quite come up with one that I felt I could really write (until this one, of course). I know this one wasn't as shippy, but I felt that there is not yet any reason for Feng to return any feelings towards him. After all, she was oblivious to the fact that he never really intended to harm her.
> 
> So, if you have any ideas for future entries, feel free to share them with me. I'm always eager to hear your thoughts and ideas.


End file.
